


In Vino Veritas

by TaleaCorven



Series: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 13 [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunkenness, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Rhyno takes care of his drunk friend and wonders if this is his chance for a confession. How will Heath react?





	In Vino Veritas

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gen Prompt Bingo](https://genprompt-bingo.dreamwidth.org) – Round 13  
> Prompt: Confessions  
> and [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Slice of Life 2018  
> Prompt: Do You Feel What I Feel?  
> and [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Valentine's Day 2018  
> Prompt: First kiss

Rhyno didn't like alcohol, but he didn't have a problem with Heath drinking. It made his friend happy, and a happy Heath was...

"Hey!" Heath said and put his bottle of vodka on the table. After dancing around and singing a song he had heard earlier on the car radio, Heath looked tired now. He stumbled to Rhyno's bed and climbed into it. His tag team partner froze. They had shared hotel rooms many times before, but they had never shared a bed.

Rhyno swallowed, still unable to move, even though he wanted to sit up or at least not lie there like a deer in headlights. "What are you doing?" His voice sounded so weak. He didn't like it.

The redhead crawled next to him and wrapped his arm around Rhyno's waist. "I love you," he mumbled.

_He was drunk._

"You're my best friend. I love you. I wanna marry you."

Rhyno laughed. _Yeah, he was drunk._ He put his arm around Heath's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Heath continued, "I'll marry you, and we'll have many kids. Lots and lots of little ginger rhino babies."

"Ginger?" Rhyno chuckled. "Rhinos aren't furry."

"But ours will be... because they're our kids." Heath's words became more and more incoherent as he pressed his face against Rhyno's belly.

His friend ruffled his hair. "Heath, you're so drunk. You should go to your own bed and sleep now."

"No..." Heath hugged him more tightly.

Rhyno wondered if he was drunk enough that he wouldn't even remember any of this the next day. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe he could tell him how he really felt, without risking ruining their friendship.

He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. Heath followed him and tried to look at him, his eyes unable to focus.

"Heath, there's something I've always wanted to tell you." Rhyno took a deep breath. "I love you too." Heath smiled and Rhyno quickly continued, "No, I mean really..." He looked down. "More than as a friend. I've fallen in love with you..." He didn't dare to look up again.

But then he felt Heath's hands cupping his face, and before he knew it, the redhead kissed him. Rhyno's eyes widened. Heath's lips still tasted like alcohol. Rhyno didn't want to take advantage of someone drunk. However, he couldn't break up their first kiss either. So he tried to enjoy the moment while keeping his hands to himself. Heath's hands, though, slipped to the back of his neck. Without taking them away, he leaned back and chuckled. "God, I've wanted to do this for so long!"

Rhyno wasn't sure what to feel. His heart was racing. Did Heath say the truth or was that just the alcohol talking? He shook his head. It was already late and they were both tired. It would make no sense to talk about this now. Heath was in no condition for rational discussions. "Hey, let's talk about this tomorrow, okay?" He ruffled Heath's hair again, then turned around and switched off the lights. Hoping he would be able to sleep after all of this, he lay down, and Heath cuddled up to him.

At around 4:00 a.m. Heath woke up. He felt dizzy and needed to pee. When he turned around, he saw Rhyno lying next to him and gasped. Little snippets of memory flashed through his mind. Had he...? Had they...? He looked down and noticed that he was only wearing boxer shorts. But it wasn't unusual for him to sleep like this. Rhyno was wearing a T-shirt and pajama pants.

_'I've fallen in love with you'_ – Had Rhyno really said that or had that been a dream? Anyway, there seemed to be a reason why they were lying in the same bed together. Or had he just sneaked into it after Rhyno had fallen asleep? His head hurt and his bladder reminded him why he was awake. So he went to the bathroom.

When he returned, he took a Tylenol. Then he wanted to lie down again, but he still wasn't sure what really had happened. Lost in thought, he licked his lips. Had he really kissed Rhyno? He stood in front of the bed for a while until his friend suddenly opened his eyes. He blinked. "Heath? Are you okay?"

The redhead didn't answer, just bit his lower lip. So Rhyno slid to one side of the bed and lifted the blanket. "Come back."

Finally, Heath exhaled with relief. It felt like a weight off his shoulders. With a smile on his face, he climbed into the bed and snuggled up to his friend. "I love you."

Rhyno kissed the top of his head. "Love you too."


End file.
